


По прямому назначению

by Hrenougolnik, sihaya



Series: Секта [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Иногда, и почти всегда, когда дело касалось СТРАЙКа, Брок всерьез считал, что слишком много грешил в прошлой жизни. Слишком.
Series: Секта [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654777
Kudos: 51





	По прямому назначению

О том, что что-то случилось, Брок узнал не сразу. Ну оживление в Трискелионе, что с того? Может, террористы где появились. Пока дело не касалось СТРАЙКа, Брок и не думал переживать и обращать на такое внимание: не полный пиздец и ладно. А будь полный пиздец, Брок бы первым узнал.

В обед до Брока дошла первая волна слухов.

– Представляешь, прямо на столе лежали. Белые, из натурального меха. Кто сейчас натуральный мех покупает? И кляп с бубенчиком. Капитан в ярости, пытается выяснить, чья это шутка.

– Подумать только, положить ему на стол ушки и записку! Кем вообще надо быть?!

– А что говорят? Диверсия?

– Да кто знает, утром вызывали саперов, мало ли что там в коробке было? Кабинет, говорят, никто официально не открывал, никто не входил, не выходил. Думали, что это Старк, но тот вообще неизвестно где, да и стал бы он так шутить над Капитаном?

Брок даже чаем подавился, услышав про ушки. Ну просто, блядь, какого хуя, спрашивается?!

Неудивительно, что Трискелион гудел, как разворошенный улей.

Не то чтобы у Брока были сомнения: достаточно услышать «ушки», чтобы понять, откуда растут ноги. Но, блядь, был же такой невъебенно маленький шанс, что это просто совпадение. Ага, блядь, из сексшопа. И память услужливо подкидывала переговоры в отряде и странные брожения накануне. И на прошлой неделе они вроде на что-то скидывались. Суки неблагодарные!

Первый час Брок посвятил наблюдениям и сбору информации. Дамы из бухгалтерии утверждали, что в записке написали «Самому лучшему котику». А пока ходил к автомату с гадким кофе, слышал версии про тайного поклонника и даже о романе. В целом же никто не знал, кто и почему. Записи камер подчистили, диверсионный отряд – а в том, что там был отряд, Брок не сомневался, в одиночку не провернуть такое – сработал чисто. И то, что самого Брока начальство еще никуда не вызвало, тоже говорило о многом.

У лифтов было целое столпотворение. Брок украдкой рассматривал людей. Большинство не вели себя как-то уж странно, просто более взбудораженные, чем обычно. Брок шагнул в лифт, ткнул, не глядя, на кнопку нужного этажа. И уже только встав у поручней, осознал, что столпившиеся предпочли остаться снаружи, да и в самом лифте было как-то уж слишком пусто. Двери закрылись, и кабина пришла в движение.

Ну блядь, олень пиздоглазый!

– Кэп.

– Рамлоу.

Поездку на лифте он пережить мог. Да и Брок не назвал бы выражение лица Капитана мрачным и недовольным. Скорее уж – азартным и веселым.

– Слышал, вам утром подарочек оставили.

И что удивительно, выражение лица Капитана не поменялось. Словно все это его забавляло, но виновника найти все же хотелось. Виновников.

– Да уж, неловко вышло.

Брок повернулся к нему, заглядывая в глаза без страха.

– Кэп. Если найду, кто… – он не договорил. Капитан усмехнулся и положил руку на плечо.

– Если тот, кто это сделал, найдется, Рамлоу, то на вашем месте я бы сначала сделал выговор за организацию саботажа. После выдал бы премию: ничто так не расслабляет, как чувство ложной безопасности. Диверсия наглядно показала, что Трискелион недостаточно защищен. А еще я бы уточнил, как именно мне предлагают использовать подарок.

Прочистив горло, Брок отвел глаза. С языка едва не сорвалось: «Да по прямому, блядь, назначению». Но он промолчал. Разговор напрягал: не мог же Капитан знать, что расстаралась тут Бетси Брэддок вместе с самыми верными соратниками? И если знал, то почему не… Сделал выговор? СТРАЙК уже должны были выебать и в хвост, и в гриву тогда.

Лифт остановился, дверцы разошлись, прерывая повисшую в кабине тишину.

– Рамлоу, – на прощание проговорил Капитан. Брок кивнул ему, выдавил из себя привычное: «Кэп».

Пару секунд Брок пялился на его спину. Но, сбросив оцепенение, нажал на кнопку закрытия дверей, пользуясь тем, что никому вниз было не надо.

Выговор, значит? Премии? Да он, блядь, даже объяснительные писать заставит этих любителей котиков.


End file.
